Seperti Kematian
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Kematian adalah tempat misteri menemukan jalan pulang. Terkadang kau kehilangan, tersesat, terluka, bahkan menyadari bahwa semua bukan sekedar ilusi. Semua tampak berubah, saat kau mulai mengenal rasa kehilangan. Semua tampak berbeda, ketika kau mulai mampu menerjemahkannya melalui sudut hatimu.


_Seperti kematianku, derita yang lebih ledak ketimbang peluru_

_Tombak takdir keperihan yang setajam nujum mendentumkan lindu_

_Memang pernah ada burung bagi nafasku_

_Tapi harum rambutmu adalah dingin yang menumpahkan airmataku_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Gaje, ga nyambung, sok puitis, typos**

**Karakter milik Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, cerita wajib punya saya :Dv**

**Rate: T**

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read ^^**

* * *

"Rin, bangun."

Hening. Yang kau dengar hanyalah hening yang berkepanjangan.

Tak pelak lagi, kau guncang tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu. Seolah kebekuan menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Gadis itu tetap terpejam. Tak lagi sedikitpun menyahut seperti sediakala. Lantas, kau termangu. Membiarkan debaranmu meronta. Membiarkan nafasmu yang kian memburu.

* * *

_Bila segala keterasingan menjelma laut, aku hanyut dengan semak ujud_

_Dalam penderitaan bumi yang angkuh, aku tenggelam_

_Seperti denting gitar melayang di tengah malam_

_Seperti kematian..._

* * *

Kau berusaha menepis seluruh kegamangan yang kian menguasaimu. Menghempaskan sejuta perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah menyergapmu. Menyergap dirimu yang kau pikir masih dipenuhi arogansi dan keangkuhan.

Sekali lagi, kau goyangkan tubuh yang selama ini selalu mengitarimu. Namun lagi-lagi yang kau terima hanyalah kebisuan. Kebisuan yang tiba-tiba terdengar seperti geraman maut.

Gadis itu sudah mati.

Dan kau gagal menyelamatkannya seperti waktu itu.

Ya, _waktu itu._

Ah, ternyata kau tidak seperkasa dulu.

Tak ada lagi kekejaman yang tersirat dari balik iris matamu. Kau bahkan gagal menemukan api kebencian yang sempat membakar rasamu.

"Kau aman sekarang. Bangunlah."

Masih saja. Gadis itu tak sekejap pun membuka kelopaknya, tak juga menyapamu dengan hangatnya. Cahaya temaram terasa buram lalu berpendar, menyuguhkan ombak yang menggulung mata batinmu. Menghapuskan seluruh dinding penyegel nuranimu yang semakin memudar.

Sekarang kau benar-benar kehilangannya.

Kini kau baru menyadarinya. Ternyata kau begitu naif. Membuat seluruh kehidupan sang gadis tergadaikan demi menggiring ribuan jejakmu menuju gerbang yang kelam. Menyadari bahwa kefanaan bukanlah barang yang seharusnya dipermainkan.

Semerbak melankolia terhembus, matahari berkali-kali roboh di matamu. Dahaga kerinduan kembali menyerang. Rindu pada sang ayah.

Kau seperti ranting embun malam. Ribuan jelaga menyesakkan dadamu. Kini kau baru mengerti bagaimana ayahmu dulu menemukan raga yang sudah tak berisi. Sampai-sampai, kau merasakan sedetik waktu tanpa jeda.

Kau kehilangan_nya_.

Kau ingat—

Kau terus mengenalinya meski tak pernah kau kehendaki. Kenangan yang liat telah meminjam sebagian siang milikmu. Bingkai jendela duniamu kau bagi, mencelupkan matamu ke dalam kehangatan seperti di bibir laut. Kau usir setumpukkan debu dari reruntuhan hatimu. Menaburkannya ke sepanjang pesisir, hingga pucuk jembatan.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, apa Rin baik-baik saja?"

Telingamu terasa pekak, tak mampu mengendalikan kebisingan yang lamat-lamat terdengar dari balik jeruji hatimu. Kau berdiri tegak. Bersikap seolah tak acuh. Namun, kau tahu—ketenangan itu seakan tak terpelihara untuk saat ini.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_...?"

"Berisik, Jaken."

* * *

_Di sinilah sunyi itu._

_Di dalam tubuh kita._

_Maka jangan salahkan siapa-siapa, apalagi senja_

_Atau kalender pucat yang tak tahu apa-apa_

_Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk melahirkan luka dan kepedihan_

* * *

Kau terasa meredup. Merasa seperti bianglala yang kehilangan arah. Kau tak tahu harus kemana. Tak tahu apa yang harus kau perbuat.

Angin meniup. Deraian hujan menderu-deru, menyimpan isak-isak remang yang menelan.

Kau lihat telaga di wajahnya. Menggenang bagai muara yang berlabuh di hatimu. Dia berjuang. Berjuang untuk menjadi malaikat kecilmu, ketika kehidupan sulit untuk diterjemahkan dengan kejujuran. Kau masih ingat, doanya begitu tulus ia panjat. Ia layarkan dirimu begitu jauh. Jauh dari kedinginan yang terkadang membuatmu menggigil.

Ia belum pergi.

Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah merasakan luka dan kepedihan, agar mampu mencegahnya pergi.

_Luka dan kepedihan._

Yang selama ini kau kurung dalam-dalam dari bawah nuranimu.

Yang selama ini kau sekap jauh-jauh dari relung jiwamu...

~END~

**KYAAAAA SEBENERNYA ANE RADA GA RELA BIKIN FF INI DDD:**

**GA RELA DIKALAHIN SAMA BOCAH 8 TAON! SESSHY-SAMA PUNYA SAYA POKOKNYA! *pundung* *jedotin palak***

**Btw nih ff pendek banget yak wkwk -_- sebenernya ini baru prolog, tapi berubung saya ga terlalu minat bikin multichapter *takut malah ga nyambung* jadi langsung bikin oneshoot dan hasilnya jd begini -_-v**

**Gomen nasai... dan mohon repiu-nya kawaaan, jangan kejam yahhh m(_ _)m**


End file.
